


A Meeting on the Ship

by ailsagraystone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU quite possibly, F/M, Inspired by pictures, Multi, Together going to the new session, fun to write anyway, most likely crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailsagraystone/pseuds/ailsagraystone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you find out that the person you have been waiting three years to find is dead, and everyone has been lying to you about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting on the Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Short story written to get out of a depressed mood. Hope you enjoy it!

Your name is John Egbert, and you are the Heir of Breath.

You do not view yourself as a really over emotional person. In fact you think you are pretty reasonable and even-headed. Yes, when bad things happen and good things happen you respond accordingly. You laugh at the right times, you cry at the right times. You feel you are pretty much a positive guy and not too idealistic.

But there are moments that surprise you. Take this moment for example. You are standing on the hull of a golden ship, meeting your friends again for first and second time as it goes for one of your friends. The Trolls and the humans. Two of your friends, one of which you have never met in person, seem like they are trying to hold themselves back from rushing over and maybe hug you in joy. You are also trying not to do that same thing.

One of them is a young man, sixteen like you are, with blond hair cut short and he is wearing those Ben Stiller aviators that you got him. The Ben Stiller Aviators, not some cheep knock off or anything. He is dress in what you guess is his God-tier outfit. You didn't see if too well when Jade let you send that message in a bucket to him. Its deep red, with a knight motif to it. There is a brighter red gear on the front of it showing his class and type. Dave Strider is the Knight of Time, and your best friend. And this is the first time you've met face to face.

Beside Dave is Rose Lalonde, who you have met before but never as herself truly. Last time you saw her she was dead from a blade to the gut and you managed to awaken her in Derse with a kiss. She looks a lot better now. She wears a bright orange dress with a yellow sun on the front. Her hood is down just like Dave's showing her bright blondish-white hair and violet eyes. She smiles at you warmly, but then turns her attention towards a very pale troll girl who you think might be Kanaya.

One of the trolls, a male troll who is short, skinny and has a cancer sign on his shirt walks over to you. That has to be Karkat. He is one of the trolls that you spoke to all the time in the session, and you two have formed a close friendship. At least that is what you say. Sometimes Karkat says he hates you and sometimes he doesn't. Its all a strange time travel thing. 

But he is pretty much how you thought he would look. He is short, your a bit taller then him, with messy black hair and short horns coming out of the top of his head. His face is drawn in a expression of disgust and maybe frustration. He is bearing his sharp teeth like he is grinding them together. He stops straight in front of you and looks you over for a moment. 

“About fucking time,” he cursed, crossing his arms. “We been on this fucking satellite for three fucking years with your crappy human friends trying to get over to the new session. What the fuck took Jade so fucking long?”

“Hi to you too, Karkat,” Jade respond, drawing Karkat's attention away. You are thankful for your sister/friend/strange half dog girl for the distraction. You can now continue not trying to rush over to your friends and giving them both a big hug.

It doesn't work for long. Before you really realize that you are moving forward, you and your best friends embraces each other in the best group hug in paradox space. Jade moves away from Karkat for a second to also join in the hug and makes everything complete. Dave mutters something along the lines of 'this is fucking embarrassing' but you don't see him moving away. Rose just smiles and she laughs as you all pull away eventually.

“It has been a while John,” Rose says, smiling at you warmly. Her voice sounds much more friendly now that she isn't talking in the Elder Tongues. You nod in agreement and Dave hits your arm hard with his fist.

“Been fucking forever. Been cruising on this heap for a while, wondering when you guys would finally show up. But I am glad that you guys finally showed up. I got a little worried that you guys would miss us completely and we would never get to the next session.”

“We will get there, mister cool guy,” Jade says, grinning happily at him. You remember her telling you that she had met Dave on her planet and he was the one who helped her gather the frogs needed to make the Genesis Frog. You see her hand go into his like its a automatic reflex. They must be really close.

Karkat says that you and Rose should get together, and that Dave and Jade should get together. Seems like they are taking his advice but you are not sure about how you feel about Rose. She is a good friend and all but someone else may have gotten to you first. 

Speaking of which, you wonder which of the trolls are Vriska. The female troll standing still rather close to Rose, as you said, is most likely Kanaya. She is wearing a blue dress with darker blue flowers on it and her Virgo symbol in white. Close by her was a grinning troll with bright red eyes and sharp teeth. Her horns were short and sharp, but not as short as Karkat. She wore a black shirt and pants, with a teal Libra symbol on it. That must be Terezi.

Oh, you remember her. Terezi was the troll that tried to get you to face your Denizen way too soon. You would have died horribly, like in Davesprites time line and the game would have become unbeatable. You are not certain how you feel about her, but as long as she doesn't try anything to kill you now everything will be okay. You hope.

There is another troll on the deck, a troll with really long bull like horns and a nervous expression on his face. You aren't sure who he is, you don't think you've talked to him before. He has short, cropped hair and a Torus symbol in brown on his top. Beside him is that nice robbed man wearing the mayor sash you met on Skaia. He seems really surprised to see you.

But you don't know where Vriska is.

“Hey Karkat,” you ask, and he turns towards you. “Where is Vriska?”

A dark expression comes over his face, but not only his face. Kanaya and Rose share a look of sadness before turning towards Terezi. It is her expression that tells you all that you need to know. Her eyes fill with dull teal tears, and she turns away. She she did something horrible to Vriska. She killed her.

Tears fill your eyes and before any of the trolls or your friends can say anything you are flying. Vriska is dead, the one troll you really wanted to meet. You are way above the ship and are flying towards the roof of the buildings that are on top of the trolls Meteor. You land on the roof and just sit down. 

You are there for hours. When you look down where the others were you notice that they are not there anymore. Most likely they went inside to talk, and luckily they left you alone. Its there that you notice a deep blue blood stain on the roof. This must be where she died. At least they were nice enough to move her body. You walk over and sit down beside it. You wonder what she though when Terezi killed her. Was she shocked or did she see it coming? You hope that she died quickly.

There is the sound of movement close by and you turn your face towards the blackness of space. Your face must be red, and you really don't want to look at the person who is coming up to most likely snap you out of what ever mood they think your in. The sounds of footsteps stop close to you and you hear a voice speak up.

“John. Are you alright?”

From the sound of the voice, its clearly a girl and clearly not Rose or Jade. You guess it must either be Terezi or Kanaya. You don't think that Terezi would approach you after the reaction she had to you asking about Vriska. So that makes the voice most likely to belong to Kanaya. You don't turn towards her though, and instead pull up your hood to hide your face better.

“You guys lied to me,” you respond. You feel so angry right now, something you are not use too. It feels like a fire burning you from inside out. “Karkat saw her computer with her still having a conversation with me and he didn't tell me. None of you guys told me what happened to her! Why?”

There are a few moments where she doesn't speak. In the silence you look out into space. When she speaks up she mutters for a second before speaking clearly. “She wasn't a good person you know.” Her voice was sad sounding, and depressed. “She hurt a lot of trolls. Got a lot of trolls killed to feed her Lusus.”

“She didn't have a choice,” you said, “she had to survive. Her Lusus would have killed her too if she hadn't went out and let those trolls to her mom. She told me everything.”

“Did she tell you how she always doubted herself? How every time she went out to trick some poor fool she wondered if she could do it? She was a poor excuse for a troll, always doing that. Doubt isn't something a troll should do.”

You nearly turn around to look at her. Instead you dig into your pants legs with your hands and try not to cry again in anger. “Doubt is something I think is pretty normal. Even if your a troll or a human, you doubt. But that didn't make her a poor troll. That made her a good person.”

She made a chocking sound, like she was holding back a sob. It is quiet for a few more minutes. You start to count the stars you can see in the quiet and wonder is she will leave. But you know that she wants to get something off her chest. You want to fly away again but you don't. You keep looking out.

“Do you know why Terezi killed her?”

“No.”

“She was going to fight Jack. Terezi saw that even if she went there, it would lead to the deaths of every other troll. She couldn't let the whole species die, so she killed her instead. And Karkat didn't want to tell you because he thought you would be distracted. And I think he had a good point, look at the way you reacted.”

She was right, he did react more then he thought he would. He was angry that they hid it from him. Jade even hid it from him. He had no idea at first that she had known anything but thinking back he was sure she did. But she didn't want to tell him and make him depressed during their three year trip. But if they had told him sooner, he would have time to process the loss and move on. Instead he sat there on the ship day dreaming and dreaming about the day that he would meet her.

“But did you mean all those things that you said about her? About her being a good person despite everything you know and her being a troll and all?”

“Yes. She might be a troll, and I may not completely understand your culture but I know that she is a good person. She was my friend, and she wanted to change into a better person. And I wanted to help her. I... liked her. And now she is dead and I never got to meet her.”

There is that sound again. She chokes back another sob and mutters something you can't understand. Then she says, “John. Look at me.”

“No.” You really don't want to look at Kanaya. You can imagine her expression of deep sadness quite clearly and don't need to turn around to see it. And besides, you don't want her to see your red eyes and know that you have been crying too. Crying for a girl that you will never meet.

“John... God! Look at me, please! Just... please look at me.”

You can't really say no to that. She is really begging you. You turn around and it isn't Kanaya who has been talking to you. It was Vriska. 

You blink in surprise. She shouldn't be alive but here she was, staring at you with bright blue eyes inside golden yellow. One of her eyes is multi puplied like she said it was. Her eyes were not the solid white that all dead people were, so she was alive. But how? 

Vriska Serket is not like how you imagined her. Actually she is even prettier then you thought she would be. She has gray skin like all of the other trolls, hers tinged with blue like her blood color. Her hair is long and reaches her lower back, and two candy corn colored horns stick out from her mop of hair. One horn is hooked and the other one is formed like a pincer. She has a sharp face like you though she would, but there are tears in her eyes which soften her expression and just make her look... well cute. She is wearing a simple black tank top with a blue Scorpio symbol on the front and blue jeans, and glasses over her eyes. 

“Vriska?!”

She turns away from you, trying to wipe her blue tinged tears away from her eyes. You move over towards her and wrap your arms around her. Vriska begins to sob, and turns into your hug. You stand there for what seems like forever, but couldn't be more then five minutes. Its nice and even though you are both crying you are really enjoying this moment. 

When you pull away, Vriska looks at you face and says, “Sorry about hiding but I had to see what you really though about me. And I wanted to surprise the others.”

“You surprised me alright. I thought you died!”

“Sorry. I did die though, but I came back because I am so amazing! Its a really long story though.”

“I bet it is.”

“Involves a guy with orange skin and big lips, Tavros and stuff.” She laughs and leans into you. “You want to go and surprise the others?”

“No. Lets just sit here for a while and catch up. I've been meaning to tell to finish that last conversation we had.”


End file.
